


Amoureux de caramel

by asakami_yuya



Category: Dadaroma (Band), Jrock
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakami_yuya/pseuds/asakami_yuya
Summary: 情人节文一段车车技不精请见谅
Relationships: Takashi/Tomo (Dadaroma)
Kudos: 3





	Amoureux de caramel

时间已经是晚上10点多了，东京的街道灯火通明，路上的行人比往常要多。车子行驶在马路上，一路绿灯让通行变得格外顺畅，城市的景象化做一片光斑，在车窗上飞速擦过，然后被他们抛在身后。  
今天是情人节。  
自从乐队结成后，每年的情人节都会有演出和摄影会，今年也不例外，一场演出下来几乎每个人都筋疲力尽，所以在结束后，朋就直接和太嘉志离开了，他们婉拒了谅平一起去喝一杯的邀请，甚至连妆都没有卸就直奔朋的家。  
关上门的一瞬间，在一片黑暗中太嘉志直接被压在墙上，随之而来的就是朋热烈的吻，他们的呼吸落在彼此的脸上，太嘉志感觉朋仿佛要把他吞入口中，甚至嘴唇都被唇钉硌得有些痛。直到朋开始吻他的脖子，空气才重新回到肺里，身上略带粘稠的感觉让太嘉志有些不舒服，他试着推开朋。  
“拜托，我要先去洗澡，身上粘死了。”  
朋放开他，打开了灯，眼睛难以适应突然的光亮，太嘉志下意识闭上了眼睛，唇上的口红早已在刚刚的激吻中晕开，这让朋有一种继续吻他的冲动，但是身上汗水干掉后的感觉让他也很不舒服，他打算同样先去洗澡。  
朋看着镜子里的太嘉志，浓妆在他的脸上一点点化开，露出了原本的模样，无论哪个样子的太嘉志朋都很熟悉——无论哪个样子的他都很可爱。  
太嘉志打开花洒，倾泻而出的热水打湿了他们的身体，在激烈的演出后，这样被热水包围的感觉真好，他整个人都放松了下来，暖黄色的灯光照在身上让皮肤感觉热热的，就像是摊在阳光下一样。朋把他抱在怀里，太嘉志抬起头看他，落下的是他温热的亲吻，朋的手指插在他湿漉漉的发间，加深了这个吻，太嘉志环抱住他，他们的身体紧紧贴着，一瞬间疲倦被其他东西取代。朋迷恋着他的味道，他的恋人此刻尝起来有种甜甜的味道，就像焦糖，他舔着他的喉结，他知道他这里很敏感，果然，他很快就听到加重的喘息声，他可以感受到他的手臂划过他的后背和腰，皮肤和皮肤的触碰加深了欲望。他看着太嘉志的脸，发现那双眼睛早已被情欲占满，他咬着下唇，朋用指尖轻轻抚摸着他柔软的嘴唇，他伸出舌头，舔着他的手指，然后把它含入口中。  
朋的另一只手顺着他的背慢慢向下，因为常年握琴掌心有一层茧，在皮肤上摩擦时略带粗糙的质感让太嘉志的身体忍不住微微颤抖，身体的每一处都变得异常敏感，朋的手指在入口处轻轻划过，若即若离的感觉让他的身体里仿佛燃起了火。  
“朋……进来……”他乞求他。  
朋喜欢他此刻的表情，每次做爱时他都很享受他渴求的样子，于是他将一根手指伸入他体内，让他慢慢放松。  
太嘉志咬住了朋停留在自己口中的手指，下体被侵入却让他感觉体内的空虚感更加强烈，朋抽出被他咬住的手指，然后放到自己唇边，舔了舔，残留在上面的唾液带着一丝甜味。  
“求求你……直接进来……”太嘉志用自己的身体缠住朋，想要结束这种折磨，这次朋直接把他转过来，让他背对着自己，太嘉志被他按在浴室光滑的墙上，身体被摆成一个适合进入的姿势。朋慢慢地把自己挤进他的身体，紧窄的后穴被他一点点撑开，他听见太嘉志发出一声满足的呻吟。  
“这样么？”朋的声音略带潮湿的气息在他的耳边响起。太嘉志没有回答，而是用身体回应着他，朋在他体内被他柔软的部位紧紧裹住，他知道他已经完全适应了，于是他开始了抽送。  
水和体液的混合已经让两个人结合的地方变得充分润滑，朋按住他的腰，身体的撞击逐渐变得粗暴，朋对他的身体早已了如指掌，他熟悉他的敏感点，并一次又一次用自己的性器摩擦那里，快感铺天盖地的侵袭，占领了每一个细胞，太嘉志几乎要哭叫出来，他感觉自己正置身于无边无际的大海，不断被情欲的海浪席卷裹挟，他的双腿就快要无力支撑住自己的身体了。朋用手紧握住他的性器，用指尖在顶端灵活地划着圈，略带粗糙的皮肤刺激着原本就很敏感的部位，很快，他就颤抖着释放在他手里。  
朋从太嘉志体内抽出来，把他转过来让他面对着自己，他想在高潮的时候看着他的脸，他把残留着精液的手指插进他体内，太嘉志发出一声呻吟，大腿缠上了朋的腰，刚刚高潮过后的他整个腿都在发抖，朋抱住他，让他保持平衡，当他再次进入他的身体的时候，太嘉志用手臂环住了他的脖子。他看着他的脸上眼泪和唾液混杂着留下的痕迹，他爱死他这副淫荡的表情了，他爱死这具完全为他打开的身体热烈地容纳着他的全部，并且渴求着得到更多。终于在令人几近崩溃的进出中，朋射在了他的体内。  
太嘉志这次是真的没有力气了，他靠在朋的身上，任由他把两个人的身体都清洗干净。朋帮他吹干头发，然后把他抱上床，躺在他身边。  
“差点忘了说，情人节快乐。”太嘉志的声音伴着温热的呼吸落在朋的耳畔，还不忘恶作剧一般地舔了下朋的耳垂。  
朋温柔地吻了吻他的额头，然后说：“情人节快乐。”  
今天是情人节。  
You will always be my valentine.

  
-END-


End file.
